


Pronounced Dead

by Marksfabulousbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, POV Second Person, since i cant write first for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: He was pronounced dead in the sewers of Arkham Asyum





	Pronounced Dead

**Author's Note:**

> While I was looking in the relationship tag, I found Scarecrow/Killer Croc and I was laughing so hard at that.
> 
> OOPS MY DAD SAW THIS SCREAM- (Well he saw the notes, I hope he didn't read it ;-; And here I was hoping He didn't notice my kinda obsession of Scarecrow)
> 
> also I finished this while at a church camp nonetheless .-.

"Y-you were pronouced dead?" You say quietly when the man had stepped around your apartment, as if seeing it for the first time. He might as well have been, since he was gone for a year, dead in the sewers of Arkham. His body was never found. Now you understood why.

How you got into this predicament is that you are amazing at covering your tracks, and working for the psycos of the city earned you money. You do favours for money, or favours you need, in return. Pay the price and you walk free. Walk away and nobody would find your body. How some of the lesser known people were found dead a few days later with no trace. The Batman had been on your tail a few times, but could never find any link. The only thing he knew was that they were giving you money.

"Y/n, I have a favour to ask of." "If it's about Batman, you know you won't be able to escape going to jail." You say passing off his words. "I want to unmask him. Make him a man, something helpless and alone." You shrink back at his voice, so deep and rich, _and **violent**_.

The crocodile must've done worse than you thought. He turned towards you, eyes foggy and unnerving, you knew he could see you backing up, afraid. You could see his pupils dilating behind the milky fluids. You knew he hadn't looked this way before. He had beautiful, piercing eyes, and dark chocolate hair. And he had been Jonathan Crane. Not the Scarecrow.

But now as you looked, he'd be forever scarred this way, no turning back to the way he looked, and acted. And yet, under all that, It was still Jonathan Crane, it had to be, a man with a somewhat heart for you and not this 'Scarecrow' he insisted you to call him. "I just need chemicals. I need access to ACE as well. I have someone who can pay for your wanted price."

"And what if he can't pay it? What if it's not money I want?" You say looking away, you couldn't look any longer. Painful memories taking it's place. "Jonathan is gone. You pick a price, or none at all. I can find someone who can do it."

You look back, stepping towards him to place a hand on his face. "Jonathan isn't gone. You and I both know that. You just don't want him back." He raises his hand, placing it on yours. You could feel your warmth sinking into his hand. It was almost like he was dead how cold he was. Your other hand came up pulling him down to meet your face in the middle, pressing your lips to his teeth in a somewhat kiss. He opened his jaw, tongue sliding against your lips for your own. You opened your mouth, allowing for the soft muscle to touch his.

There's a low noise of agreement from him, his fingers sliding down to pull you closer to him. You ignored the weird sensation of his teeth against your lips, even as he pulled on your bottom lip. He rubbed slow circles into your sides, and you moan softly as well, pulling him tighter. You're the first to pull away, getting on your toes you press a light kiss to his forehead. "I missed you Jon..."

"I missed you too." He whispered lowly.


End file.
